The Forgotten Saiyen Of Arkham
by Insanitys-lover
Summary: A long forgotten Saiyen warrior killed by Frieza when he destroyed the Saiyen home world comes back to life only to have lost his own past and memories. Now he needs to remember before Frieza and what remains of the Saiyen race can find him and his mates. (A/N this will have slash and mpreg later on, read at your own risk. Also it starts slow and forces on the romance first.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of The Forgotten Saiyan Of Arkham

_Darkness, that's all I can see and there's nothing but dark coldness. I don't know where or even who I am anymore, I think i did once but it's all.. kinda gone now and all that remains is one memory that doesn't make much sense memory was almost colder then the darkness i feel myself in now. There was laugher and happiness, People were laughing and drinking. It was nice and it felt right but then it was gone in a flash, there was a burning hotness and painful but it only lasted a few seconds before it all ended and it all went dark. I don't know how long it's been since then but I.. feel off and I hurt but I don't understand it because i can't feel anything. I think when I first got here I still knew who I was and I felt.. fear was it? I no longer know what it was or what I feel behides the cold and the dark. Will I always be trapped in this darkness and coldness or will light come soon? I miss so much but yet I cannot remember what i miss and long for. I wish I could at least remember my name_ _then maybe this darkness would not be so cold._

In the small forest like area that held more buildings then trees, a man laid alseep on the ground floor.

The man slowly woke from what felt like 100 year sleep. Soft dark blue eyes slowly opened and looked around as if seeing the world for the first time. The man took a soft breath of air looking confused before pushing himself up to sit. he looks around with almost sorrowful look like he thought he'd be seeing somewhere else, somewhere more familiar but all he see's is a few trees and a odd building that looked... Broken.

He slowly and carefully pushed himself up to stand, a long deep red tail wrapped firmly around his waist. He slowly walked to a small pond with oddly clear blue water that shows his reflection. Long thick spiked red hair that goes to his lightly tanned broad muscular shoulders with short red bangs covering his forehead and his right eye though he can see though it easily, my body was rather slender yet musculed and I was sure I stood at 5'10 feet at the least.

I smiled showing two fanged teeth at the corner of his mouth. '_What am I, I wonder.'_ I thought to myself. I was wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt that fit my chest tightly and tan loose fitting pants with black boots.

I remembered then after looking at myself '_What is my name? Who was I before? So many questions so few answers.'_ I looked up from the pond when I heard a soft sound. ' What is that sound.. is.. is it crying?' I wondered to myself as I slowly walked to the sound of such sorrow.

I wondered who or what was crying so sadly and why it was crying. I walked through many buildings and he heard many other sounds, some screams of pain and fear others dark and cruel laughter but oddly I was used to both though I didn't know why or how I was.

I wondered how I was able to hear the crying from so far away but I didn't question it too much since it was useful right now. I was soon at the building where I knew the crying was coming from within, I walked silently to the door before gently opening it.

I was confused by what I saw, a few odd looking men with even odder looking masks on their faces but I found the one making the sound. it was smaller man more then half his height and he was wearing rather interesting clothes, he was standing on a table holding something as he cried softly. he has dark reddish brown hair but it fit the other to me.

I didn't know why but I felt something for the other man not enjoying the soft sound of the other's crying but I knew not how to stop it or even how to speak to the other. I was unsure on what to do when the odd man turned to him with a sad almost broken look before it turned into surprise and fear as the other's pale blue eyes widened.

The other whimpered softly clutching the thing he is holding tightly to his chest as he tried to step back only to fall onto his back with a scared squeak. He looked up at me fearfully before whispering softly " A-are you here to h-hurt me as well?" I didn't understand, why did the other think I would hurt him.

I didn't even know my own name and I had no want to harm him. in fact I wanted to help him if I could. I slowly stepped closer to the other with my hand out. The other only whimpered again as I stepped close to him and I tilted my head confused before walking slowly to him.

He stayed still but he still held that look of fear in his pale blue eyes that made me wish to take the fear away. he tried to move away when I grew close only a foot or so away from him now but I gently touched his leg and he stopped fearfully.

I smiled slightly and stepped up onto the table as he held still with fear growing stronger in his eyes the closer I got to him. I gently moved my hand to his face and he flinched from my hand expecting to be hurt or hit by me. I only gently stroked his cheek and softly wiped away the remaining tears that silently fell. He looked shocked for moment before whispering with hopeful eyes " Are you my Alice?"

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Start of chapter 2.

I had no idea who Alice is or what it is and so I only tilted my head again. I didn't know if I could speak but I must try at least. "... Who a-are you." My voice was soft but rough as if I haven't spoke in years of time, I know I was in the blackness for a very long time so I probably haven't actually spoken in years if not more.

The man looked sad but no longer afraid of me. " I am the hatter, The Mad Hatter." he said softly before a asking again " Are you my Alice?" he seemed desperate for an answer but I didn't know how to answer it.

What is a hatter? I couldn't help wonder as I stopped when the man sat up and put his gloved hands on my face while talking to himself " I didn't think my Alice would be a man, Alice was never a man before but it could be a spell from the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky." he said to himself as he gently strokes my cheeks and it caused me to smile softly though I don't know why. My tail suddenly made it known by wrapping itself around his waist.

The Hatter's eyes went wide and he gasped but he didn't pull away from me surprisingly, in fact he moved closer until he was almost siting in my lap.

" Oh my, Alice what are you?"

he asked looking up at me. I tilted my head not very sure of what I am myself but then a voice in my mind spoke. '... Saiyan...' I didn't understand but yet I knew that it is what I am.

The voice faded after that not saying anything else but that word. " S-saiyen.." I said slowly still unsure if I am speaking it right. He tilted his own head in an almost cute way before just smiling " I have no idea what that is." He sounded almost happy about that.

I couldn't help but wonder why he is suddenly not afraid of me anymore not that I want him to fear me but what changed? I returned his smile and gently grabbed his hand from my face before sniffing the hand, there was an odd scent on his hand that I just couldn't place but it also smelled very sweet and herb like.

The Hatter looked at me confused but that confusion changed him when I licked one of his fingers. I wanted to know what that odd yet nice scent was and whatever it is its on his hands. The Hatter gained an odd look in his eyes as I licked his finger but I stopped after seeing that look. The Hatter had moved close and was now sitting right in my lap with his legs laying lightly around my sides.

I looked down at him with a soft smile but I could feel something hard pressed against my stomach.

The Hatter was blushing lightly and he tried to move out of my lap but I didn't let him. I held him closely and smiled gently. I didn't want him to move, I like this closeness with this Hatter and I do not wish it to end so quickly.

The Hatter looked up at me before placing his hand on my cheek, he leaned up and softly pressed his lips to mine. I wasn't surprised by the kiss and I returned it. It was odd to be kissed but it made a wonderful feeling grow in me that I liked greatly. The Hatter seemed to like the kiss as well since the blush on his pale face grew brighter and his hand moved into my long hair pulling lightly.

I growled enjoying the light pull and kissed him harder nipping at his soft lips. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as I tried to pull him even closer but I only ended up grabbing at his coat. The Hatter let out a soft moan and opened his mouth.

I gladly took the opportunity and moved my tongue into his rather sweet tasting mouth. The Hatter pulled harder at my hair as his tongue danced with mine. The Hatter soon pulled away for air panting as he looked into my dark eyes. " Why Alice, I didn't think that.." he seemed to lose some of his words as I kissed his neck softly. "... Alice.." he moaned out. What odd name he calls me now. I began to gently suck and nip at his neck enjoying the soft sounds The Hatter keeps making so sweetly.

I soon bit down hard on The Hatter's neck easily breaking his pale skin. The Hatter moaned loudly when I bit down on his lovely neck and he began to tremble as I sucked on the wound. I gently licked away the blood that bled from the mark and he moaned again but softly now as he gripped my hair tightly. I bit down again but lightly which cause The Hatter to shudder in pleasure " My mate.." I whispered softly against his neck. He was mine now and he honestly didn't seem to mind that since he shuddered again after I spoke. " Yes Alice, yours just as you are mine." he said happily but with an underline possessiveness that I loved for some reason. This odd lonely man was mine and I couldn't help but love the thought greatly, for some reason this felt so right for me perhaps it is from being a Saiyan whatever that is.

Jervis was so happy! He had finally found his Alice, he had been very surprised that his Alice was a man but it truly made no difference for him. he had finally found an Alice who wanted him and that made him happier then he has been in so long. He had looked for so long to find an Alice who was real and not a cruel fake that won't made it harder and harder to find the real Alice but he didn't need to look anymore he has his real Alice now. Jervis hugged his Alice close to him. His Alice had such a wonderful mouth that did wicked things to him and he loved it just like he loves his beautiful Alice

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Start of chapter 3.

The Hatter smiled as his Alice held him so close. he was tired so very tired, he wanted to stay awake with his Alice but he was still tired from the battle he had with the Jabberwocky though his Alice is so very warm and he feels so safe in his arms.

He curled up as close as he could get to his Alice and laid his head down on his chest his blue eyes slowly closing at the feeling of safety and such calm from the strong arms wrapped so pleasantly around him. he slowly fell asleep listening to his Alice's gentle but strong heart beat.

I smiled as The Hatter fell asleep with his head on my chest. I moved and kissed the top of his head. This is nice having someone so close and knowing he's mine just made this feel all the more wonderful but I wanted to know my name not the one he calls me.

I couldn't but think about it while he slept on me. I am a Saiyan but what is my name? I know it somewhere but I just couldn't find it. I spend some time thinking before I just stopped and returned watching my mate sleep. I would remember when I remember until then I shell be with my Hatter and that was perfect. I too began to nod off but I froze and I tightened my hold on Hatter when I heard another come inside the building.

The Saiyan growled as he saw a man dressed in black that looked like some kind of bat. The red haired Saiyan did not enjoy the sight of the man as he looked darkly at his mate before it turned into surprise as he saw the Saiyan there holding the Mad Hatter. Batman had no idea who this man was holding the Mad Hatter so protectively and he frowned at him. " Who are you?" The Bat asked darkly as he stepped closer to the two.

The Saiyan didn't think when he spoke at all his protective anger for the Hatter getting the better of him. " I am Datura and who the hell are you." The Saiyan replied coldly with a loud growl as his blue eyes darkened to the normal Sayien black.

The growl sadly woke up the softly sleeping Hatter and The Madman jumped lightly in Datura's arms and he began to look around confused " Alice what is going on-" The Hatter froze finally seeing the Jabberwocky there and he whimpered frightened.

Datura wrapped his arms tighter around his Hatter when the whimper left him while the bat man gained a silent look of confusion that only Datura seemed to notice before the batman grew far too close to the Hatter for Datura's liking. Datura held his mate tightly in his arms as he moved to stand his tail twitching behind him showing off his anger and readiness for battle.

The Hatter whimpered again but stood up with his Alice still afraid of the Jabberwocky that was close to them now. Jervis didn't want his Alice to be hurt but he had already learned earlier that day how hurt he'd be by the monstrous beast.

The Hatter held tight to his Alice hoping that there was some way to get away from the bat man before he tries to take Alice from him like always. Batman was both and confused by the Hatter and this new man but he knew for certain that this wasn't good. " do you have any idea just who you are holding?" Bruce stared darkly at Datura " he is a murderer not some poor man who needs help."

Datura didn't honestly care what his mate had done and he was a killer too he knew it so there was no issue in his mate being one as well. " I do not care." The Saiyan smiled giving a flash of his fangs as he smiled. Batman wasn't very surprised by that reply because he knew that the Hatter was just controlling the man but he was wondering why he picked a man after all the women he took to controlling.

Batman glared at the hatter " Let him go and I won't hurt you again Tetch." The Hatter suddenly grew angry and it was easily seen in his blue eyes " I am NOT controlling my Alice, I would never do that to my Alice. not this Alice not him." Jervis shook his head and held Datura with a very tight grip as if he thought Datura would leave him now.

The red haired Saiyan looked down at the Hatter so held him so tightly and smiled softly with care for his mate clear in his black eyes as he lifted a hand to the Hatter chin and made him look up at Datura. Jervis was confused when his Alice lifted his chin up but blushed brightly at the kiss his Alice gave him seconds later. Datura broke the deeply pleasing kiss to glare at the bat man " He is mine, no one else's now leave before I force you too."

End of Chapter 3.


End file.
